


I Believe, Miss Swan

by fandomismyship



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Ball, Comfort, F/M, enchanted forest, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A soft whistle ran through the air and Emma raised her head, looking out across the grounds surrounding the castle. "It will do you no good to get upset over this, Miss Swan," a soft voice commented as the whistling stopped. "We will fix this. Your parents will be as one again, Emma. I believe in you." A strong hand wrapped around a small and delicate one. Well, delicate in the sense it was soft and light, but it could do more damage to you than most could. "You need to start believing in yourself too."<br/>(3x24 spoilers.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believe, Miss Swan

A soft whistle ran through the air and Emma raised her head, looking out across the grounds surrounding the castle. "It will do you no good to get upset over this, Miss Swan," a soft voice commented as the whistling stopped. "We will fix this. Your parents will be as one again, Emma. I believe in you." A strong hand wrapped around a small and delicate one. Well, delicate in the sense it was soft and light, but it could do more damage to you than most could. "You need to start believing in yourself too."

"I can't always be the savour, Hook," Emma let out, turning to face her boyfriend with a pained look on her face. "I can't always be the one there to save things and fix everything up."

"Of course you can," Hook promised, pressing a kiss to the back of Emma's hand before he pulled her out into the crowd of dancing people. Once they had their own spot, the man placed his hook against Emma's waist and held her hand in his. "You are the strongest person I know, Emma."

"Even strong people fail at times." The woman let out a small sigh, stepping closer to Hook whilst still being cautious of the fact this realm wasn't their home, the social norms and rules that applied back home were no longer the same over here. It felt strange to be here, in the place she should have grown up in. This should be all she knew, instead she just knew being left alone and running from spot to spot. Balls, big dresses and fairy tales were still all new to her. Even if it had been a long time since she started truly believing.

Hook spun Emma out of her thoughts and she glanced the Pirate, a small smirk on his face. "You need to get your clouds out of the skies, Miss Swan. The only things that go up there are troubled children and those who wish to be far away from reality. Things aren't going to go badly."

Emma wished she could believe the words, that things would be okay but even she knew that things couldn't always go their way. Heroes may always get their happy endings, but she was no hero. She just happened to have light magic and that was it. "Lets just focus on tonight's mission," she mumbled, Hook nodding at the request before pressing a light kiss to his ladies lips. "What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason to kiss the very lips that take up a majority of my thoughts?" Hook mussed, raising his eyebrows with that smirk creeping back onto his features.

Emma felt a shy smile curve at her lips and she ducked her head, letting out a small and air filled laugh. "I don't think right now is the best time to be flirting with me."

"I think every time is a good time to flirt," Hook shot back, grinning as he saw Emma's mood start to lift up and he dipped her, the woman letting out a loud laugh and grasping onto him tightly as he got her back on her feet. "I'll always make sure you're safe, Emma."

"I know you will, Hook," Emma whispered, pressing a kiss to his lips before stepping back as someone coughed behind them and held his hand out to Emma. With a small bow, Emma took the offered hand and went off to dance with a stranger, her eyes still on Hook as he accepted a ladies invitation to dance. Hook may not always be able to save Emma, but she knew he'd always try and that was the thing she loved most about her pirate. He'd always try.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos, requests or feedback. :)  
> This was requested, so it's pretty short as I'm not the biggest shipper!


End file.
